El baile
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Fic SuperBat ambientado en un universo alterno. El baile de beneficencia en una escuela rural es el sitio ideal para que dos chicos muy diferentes se conozcan


El baile

Sus padres eran de los que organizaban muchas cosas para caridad.

Si se necesitaba abrir un nuevo hospital en los barrios bajos de la ciudad allá iban ellos a juntar dinero con sus "amigos" de la alta sociedad. Si hubo algún tipo de desastre natural en algún país de nombre impronunciable eran los primeros en acudir con recursos para levantar las ciudades caídas y asistir a las personas que fueron afectadas.

Todo eso eran detalles de los que el joven Bruce Wayne se sentía orgulloso y siempre iba con ellos a donde la ayuda fuera requerida. A pesar de sus cortos años tenía los conocimientos necesarios de medicina y construcción como para curar heridas y ayudar levantando casas de emergencia, le era mucho más grato estar en el barro ayudando que en esas estiradas fiestas donde lo obligaban a vestir como un señorito y a sonreír a gente que no le agradaba.

Pero esos pensamientos solo los compartía con su fiel mayordomo Alfred, solo el mayor tenía claro lo mucho que le molestaba al joven el tener que compartir con ese montón de hipócritas de la alta sociedad, gente que en su vida se había ensuciado las manos ayudando a nadie y que sonreía para la prensa mientras depositaba su limosna disfrazada de caridad. Bruce Wayne pensaba que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si hubiera más gente metida en el barro armando casas que en bailes.

Aun así seguía a sus padres donde fueran, el fin justificaba los medios y muchas más personas ayudaban si es que veían al hijo de los Wayne con ellos o pensaban que podían conseguir que alguna de sus hijas pudiera llegar a ser la futura yerna de los acaudalados filántropos. Hasta el momento ninguna de las muchachas, rubias estiradas la mayoría, había logrado llamar la atención del muchacho.

Sucedió que llego a oídos de los millonarios el dato de que en una pequeña comunidad estaban organizando una fiesta juvenil para juntar fondos en nombre de un chico que padecía cáncer y necesitaba ayuda. La escuela ofrecía un baile a cambio de una donación y los Wayne vieron que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacer del pequeño Bruce alguien más sociable, no tenían quejas con respecto a su comportamiento y a su entrega con la misión en la que se habían encomendado como familia pero si sentían que era necesario que el joven tuviera algo más de contacto con gente de su edad. Al menos que pudiera decir que tenía un amigo, eso los alegraría bastante.

Les costó convencerlo de que se presentara a la fiesta y que participara en ella, ir a dejar la donación no era suficiente, le dijeron, tenía que compartir con ellos aunque fueran un par de horas. La orden para Alfred fue que no volvieran a la mansión hasta que Bruce no haya pasado un rato con los muchachos, y muchachas, del lugar.

El mayordomo no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

El joven Wayne tuvo que aceptar, de malas ganas, y se vistió elegante pero sencillo, pantalones rectos de tela negra, camisa lisa y suéter gris, nada muy ostentoso.

El eficiente mayordomo lo llevó hasta la escuela donde se realizaba el baile, se quedaron unos minutos observando el ambiente. Decenas de chicos y chicas reían, se saludaban y compartían fuera de la entrada esperando por sus amigos o parejas de baile, Bruce se sintió extremadamente incomodo con la situación, él no conocía a nadie y estaría solo como siempre; no tenía nada de ganas de bajar de su automóvil.

¾ Si no se acerca nunca sabrá que es lo que pasará.¾ la voz del anciano surgió desde el asiento delantero llamando su atención.

¾ Ellos nunca me aceptaran.¾ la respuesta del joven Wayne apenas se escuchó, de pronto se sintió pequeño y asustado.

De pronto alguien golpeo el vidrio de su ventana sorprendiéndolo. Al mirar lo primero que vio fue una enorme sonrisa seguida de unos brillantes ojos azules que lo observaban divertidos.

¾ Alguien menciono que el estirado hijo de unos millonarios venía a la fiesta pero pensé que estaría en la entrada creyéndose el dueño del lugar y no escondido en su auto mirándonos como un espía.¾ aunque las palabras parecían duras había un tono festivo en la voz del muchacho y eso llamo la atención del joven Bruce.

¾ Eh… ¾por un momento la alegre energía del otro chico lo turbo, estaba acostumbrado a las aburridas caras de la gente poderosa y no supo cómo responder a la autenticidad que le mostraba.¾ perdona, es que no conozco a nadie aquí así que no estoy muy seguro de entrar.

El rostro que se mostraba en la venta dibujo una mueca seguida por un suspiro. Parecía decepcionado y Bruce se preguntó por qué; no se conocían de nada y no debería molestarle que alguien no entrara a la fiesta aunque parecía el tipo de chico que siempre está animando a otros a hacer cosas, el tipo alegre y amable que siempre aparece en las comedias juveniles.

¾ Eso se soluciona fácil.¾ el chico metió la mano por la ventana abierta ofreciéndola.¾ Mi nombre es Clark Kent.¾ una presentación sencilla pero sincera.

¾ Bruce Wayne.¾ el mayor de los dos respondió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida.¾ Entonces sr. Kent ¿Qué sugiere?

Abre la puerta del automóvil y se baja quedando al lado del chico local. Eran casi del mismo porte aunque Clark era unos centímetros más alto.

¾ Sugiero que entres conmigo.¾ responde animado de verlo fuera del vehículo.¾ vine sin pareja así que aprovechas de hacerme compañía.

Desde el asiento del chofer Alfred se asoma a la ventana.

¾ ¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos? ¾ pregunta con voz condescendiente. Bruce bufó, era obvio que el anciano lo hacía para molestarlo.

¾ Solo será un momento.¾ dice el chico en respuesta.¾ Solo acompañaré a Kent y entregaré el cheque, no te emociones.

Mientras el joven Wayne caminaba hacia la entrada en compañía de su nuevo amigo el mayordomo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. El chico fue conquistado de inmediato por un atractivo y alegre joven, solo esperaba que dejara atrás su apatía constante y se divirtiera como cualquier muchacho de su edad.

El interior del lugar lo dejó asombrado, era una cancha deportiva techada, eso estaba claro, pero había sido decorado con tanto entusiasmo y cariño que parecía un rancho tejano o del medio oeste. Las luces, la decoración, la música y el ambiente estaban hechos para que te sintieras parte de una vieja taberna del oeste, era muy fácil dejarse llevar. Observo a su acompañante, no lo había hecho antes, y observo que vestía vaqueros rasgados, camisa campesina a cuadros y chaqueta. Él no tenía idea de que el evento fuera temático.

¾ Desentono un poco.¾ le dice a Clark quien lo mira.

¾ Solo un poco pero te ves muy bien.¾ responde el otro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza lo que provoca que el foráneo se sonroje levemente. Ese tipo de comentarios no eran propios en la sociedad en la que se desenvolvía.

Varias fueron las miradas que provoco la entrada de la pareja, al parecer Clark era bastante popular y se notaba que dejaba varios corazones rotos a su paso y si a eso se le sumaba que Bruce era un joven bastante atractivo lograban llamar bastante la atención. Se les acercaron dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico.

¾ Mis amigos.¾ los presenta.¾ Barry y Diana.

Ambos muchachos saludan al recién llegado entusiasmados.

¾ Vaya Clark, que oculto tenías a este chico guapo.¾ dice la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa.¾ me alegra tanto que hayas conseguido una buena pareja para venir.¾ agrega con ternura. Esas palabras provocaron que el más alto se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

¾ Estas equivocada.¾ se apura en aclarar.¾ él es Bruce Wayne, viene a dejar una donación y, bueno, lo acompañe durante el camino de entrada.

Al ver la incomodidad del muchacho Wayne salió al rescate.

¾ En realidad él me invito a bailar con él.¾ dijo con seguridad lo que logró que Clark lo mirara confundido y Diana con Barry soltaran un gritito emocionados.¾ Así que, si nos disculpan, eso es lo que haremos.

Con una sonrisa encantadora Bruce tomó del brazo a Kent y lo arrastro a la pista de baile donde unas cuantas parejas se movían al compas de la música. Aun confundido el menor se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

¾ ¿Qué fue eso? ¾ preguntó.

¾ Debiste decirme que me arrastraste aquí solo para ser tu pareja Kent.¾ responde le mayor quedando de pie delante de él.¾ digamos que me debes un favor.¾ agrega un tanto cohibido.¾ y como no sé bailar esta música tu deber será guiarme en los pasos.

El joven Clark no daba más de alegría, pensó, al salir de casa, que esa fiesta sería como muchas otras antes donde solo compartiría con sus amigos debido a sus preferencias a las hora de elegir pareja pero esa noche, gracias al sorprendentemente amable Bruce Wayne sería una noche para recordar.

¾ Dalo por hecho niño rico.¾ responde con una enorme sonrisa tomando la mano del otro y comenzando a moverse.¾ Haré de esta noche algo inolvidable.

¾ Eso espero.¾ concluye Wayne.¾ así tendré algo que contarle a Alfred cuando vuelva a casa.


End file.
